


Breathless

by cyndario



Series: Shudun Ryder | Seasons Change [6]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: She's ruined right from the start.And all he did was say her name.





	1. When You Call My Name

“Ryder.”

 

Shudun looked up into his eyes, those beautiful orbs that sparkles like a million galaxies and smiled. She had to catch herself from staring, but she couldn’t help it. Everything about this man drew her in.

 

“Jaal. You doing alright?” She asked quickly, and he nodded.

 

“I was hoping you would answer a question for me?” He started, that innocent curiosity of his seeping through. But Shudun didn’t mind. She could talk with him for hours if given the opportunity.  

 

“What’s up?” She asked after a moment and Jaal began right away.

 

“Why do you asked to be addressed by your family name?”

 

“... Well, in the Alliance we address one another by last--family--names. It’s just a habit.” Jaal cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“What is _your_ name, then? I fear I do not know it.” He said regretfully, and Shudun smiled softly as she ran her hand along the back of her neck.

 

“Shudun.” She said softly, and Jaal practiced repeating it back to her. The way his mouth moved, the clarity of his voice as he breathed her name had her heart fluttering in her chest.

 

“Would it be inappropriate of me to refer to you by _your_ name? I’m afraid I’m still new to your culture.”

 

“N-No… that’d be fine.” She breathed, clearing her throat once she heard how airy her voice sounded to her own ears. She had to get out of there. “I-I’m gonna head out. Talk to you later?” She rushed, and Jaal smiled as he nodded. Turning to walk away, she was but a step out the door before his voice called out to her.

 

“Stay strong and clear, _Shudun_.”

 

Chancing a look over her shoulder, she saw that a smirk had painted itself on his lips just as the door closed behind her.

 

Fuck.


	2. Chemistry, Energy, Synchronicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal makes Shudun breathless in another way. 
> 
> The jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this a standalone, but the more I kept writing, it just seemed better to add it to this story. 
> 
> This takes place after the events of Flesh and Blood. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Watching on as Jaal tinkered with his omni-tool, Shudun bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. Her nerves were getting the best of her and if she didn't speak soon Jaal might take it upon himself to start conversation and she’ll lose her nerve. Again.

Her resolution to be more firm about what she wanted sounded _so_ much better in theory. Lexi’s earlier words of ‘encouragement’ now rang in her ear.

 _Be direct. Try talking with him more._ Flirt _a little._

Shudun had to reign in the urge to groan openly at the thought. Flirting? With someone who was the visual definition of ‘suave’?

Must be up out your mind.

However, Shudun Nur Ryder was a lot of shit but she wasn't a damn quitter plus _she was already here_ so she might as well go through with it.

No matter how thirsty she knew she was gonna sound.

“Jaal.” She called out, her nerves softening her voice. Turning his head towards the sound, Jaal smiled as he took her in. He stopped his fiddling to turn in his chair towards her completely, shifting to sit with his legs spread and arms resting atop his knees as he regarded her.

“Yes?” He sounded so enthralled, ready to take in whatever it was she was about to say. Shudun still wasn't used to how striking his eyes were when they were alone and struggled momentarily to find her voice.

“I was wondering… i-is kissing the same for Angara as it is for us?”

Her brain short-circuited and started running off a mile a minute the instant she heard that deep laugh of his drift into the growing silence.

She really, _really_ wanted to slap herself. No build up. No context. Just popped the question. And _fuck_ her voice sounded so small and she even tripped over her words. Oh shit, he’s just looking at her and laughing--see, this is what she gets trying to be smooth when her ass knows better. You know what? She was probably reading things wrong and he clearly isn’t interested--

“It might, but I would hate to make an assumption. May I show you?”

Her runaway thoughts were silenced instantly by the cool baritone of his voice. He didn't say what she _thought_ he just said, right?

“Y-you what?” She questioned, shaking her head as if that was gonna help her hear him the second time around. Jaal chuckled as he spoke again.

“May I _show_ you? It is much better than trying to give it words.” Jaal said, that ghost of a smirk making an appearance yet again. Almost like he _knew_ how hard she had worked on that corny ass question and was daring her to make a move now that she knew where he stood.

Shudun steeled her shoulders at his unspoken taunt and nodded in affirmation. That smirk of his was about to be kissed right off his stupidly handsome face, dammit.

She felt the hairs on her arms raise when Jaal reached out and grasped her hand gently to guide her to stand in the space between his legs. He traced her cheek with his thumb, feeling the heat beneath her brown skin through his glove. His eyes quickly took her in, watching as her chest swelled from an anticipatory intake of breath. She was worrying the skin of her lip between her teeth, her eyes wide as she realized how close they were.

Holy shit this was really about to happen.

Angling her head imperceptibly, Jaal leaned forward to pressed his mouth on hers in the softest of touches, his lips cushioning against hers. Slowly, he coaxed her bottom lip between his own and sucked lightly on the plump flesh, a hint of a bite as he released. When he pulled away, he sees her standing there with hooded eyes and a ghost of a sigh escaping her parted lips.

“Does that answer your question?” He whispered, the warmth of his breath tickling across her chin. Shudun cleared her throat as she struggled to remember to answer.

“... I’m not sure.” She finally whispered back cheekily, averting her gaze downward again. Jaal exhaled a laugh at her response, his deep voice lighting a dull warmth in the pit of Shudun’s belly. The opposite hand that was cradling her arm now repositioned to her lower back, dragging the ends of his clothed digits along the flimsy fabric of her shirt.

“Would you like another demonstration?” He whispered hungrily, and Shudun wrapped her arms around his neck as she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes please.”

Jaal laughed openly at the eagerness in her voice as he pulled her in again, this time unable to curb the bioelectricity of his touch. It felt like tiny pricks of the gentlest nature dancing across and through her, her unbidden moan humming between them. The hand on the small of her back pulled her ever closer, a jolt of want escaping him and onto the exposed skin as her shirt rode up, setting her already warm skin aflame.

Before Shudun knew it she was straddling across his lap, their chests pressed together, his hands lazily dragging along her spine until they resettled at the nape of her neck. His grip was firm but surprisingly gentle, and placed here his bioelectricity felt more intense. Shudun broke apart for air, panting as she felt the tips of his digits pressing firmer into her flesh, that warmth in her belly intensifying until her biotics flared.

She felt the energy around her twirling around, a soft crackling of her biotic energy intertwining with his bioelectricity. A purple haze of light flickered in her brown eyes as she leaned forward greedily for another kiss, her tips of her fingers tracing the outer edges of his face. Her front tickled from the sound of Jaal’s moan, that deep rumble swallowed in the heat of their kiss. She wanted to stay there, pressed closely into him in more ways than one but her need to breathe weighed out. Pulling away slightly, she hummed contentedly as she watched the light purple tendrils of her biotics waft around them over his shoulder.

Shudun let out a surprised gasp as Jaal’s mouth continued moving, trailing soft kisses along her jaw, tickling her sensitive skin. When his mouth hovered above her pulse point, Shudun giggled airily as his warm breath and nip of his teeth traced a particularly ticklish spot. Jaal felt his resolve slipping, wanting to see how many more sounds he could elicit from her.

With a resigned sigh, however, he placed one last kiss on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sending a current of affection through to her. Shudun choked back a whimper, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her chest was heaving, her lungs greedily sucking in air as if she had ran a marathon.

“So… does that answer your question now, Shudun?” Jaal whispered, his voice sounding too loud to his own ears in the aftermath of the moment.

“... yes.” She mumbled against his skin, and Jaal’s front shook in silent amusement.

“You make the most curious sounds when I touch you.” Jaal teased knowingly, and Shudun’s head shot up to fix him with a hard stare. Her lips were pursed in a pout as she tried to feign offense at his observation. This beautiful asshole.

“You’re a jerk.” Shudun hissed, a stubborn smile tugging at her lips. Jaal leaned forward and nuzzled his forehead against her own before helping her to stand on her own two feet. “Plus, you were making noises too.” She grumbled, but Jaal just shrugged his shoulders, the picture of nonchalance.

Uh oh. That smirk of his was coming back.

“Yes, but the sounds _you_ made? I would very much like to hear them again.”

Shudun felt herself stiffen at his words and that look he was giving her. Oh no. She wasn’t used to this. She felt like her cheeks were going to overheat from embarrassment.

She had to get out of there.

“And on that note, I-I’m gonna go.” Shudun blurted as she forced herself to step away from him. She continued to hold his gaze as she retreated, and before she realized it the doors had opened behind her before she finally made herself look away. She ran her fingers through her hair as she continued walking as briskly as she could, the rumbling of Jaal’s laugh on her heels. She had hardly turned the corner before she nearly barreled into Liam, who jumped out of the way last minute.

“Woah, Ryder! Watch where you’re goin’!” He teased with a laugh, heading for the exact place she just left. Shudun just muttered a soft ‘sorry’ before she continued the rest of the way towards her room in a sprint.

She really needed to get it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love and I can't stop.


End file.
